Hansel y Gretel
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Los hermanos Ichigo y Rukia escapan de la casa de sus padres y, perdidos, encuentran una casa hecha de dulces. Su error fue comer un pedazo y ahora son prisioneros de la bruja... una sensual bruja de cabello naranja


AUNQUE VOY A SONAR MUY PERVERTIDA, VOY A EMPEZAR UNA SERIE EN QUE PONDRE A ICHIGO Y A ORIHIME EN CUENTOS DE HADAS Y EN QUE TODOS TENGAN CONTENIDO +18 XD. POR QUE? I DON'T KNOW XD

**DISCLAIMER**: BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO

**AVISO**: POR LA IDEA, ESTE CORTO ESTA DEDICADO A SABRIKA

**Hansel y Gretel**

Ichigo y Rukia son hermanos con una misión.

Llegar con su hermana Hisana a la capital.

No tenían alternativa, su padre y madrastra ya no tenían recursos y los pillaron conversar en la posibilidad de vender a Rukia para algún matrimonio luego de enviar a Ichigo lejos con el fin de engañarlo con respecto a su paradero. Partieron a mitad de la noche con comida, sus pequeños ahorros y posesiones de valor para cambiarlo por dinero mas adelante.

De eso hace tres días

Ya no tienen nada sobre sus hombros ya que anoche habían sido emboscados por maleantes. Ichigo se pudo hacer cargo pero eran demasiado y no podía arriesgarse a que lastimen a Rukia, por lo tanto le dieron todo bajo la condición que los dejaran tranquilos.

Así que allí están, a dos semanas de llegar a la capital y no tienen nada, sólo un sonido de tripas por el hambre… mucha sed y cansancio.

—Ya no puedo más. —Murmura Rukia cayendo de rodillas. —Vamos a morir.

—No vamos a morir.

—No tenemos ni siquiera una cantimplora de agua… el ser humano no aguanta mucho tiempo sin agua o comida, cosa que tampoco tenemos.

—No desistas tan fácil… si miramos alrededor, de seguro encontraremos unas vallas o algo.

—Pero… —Iba a recordarle que no deben alejarse mucho del camino por los peligros sobrenaturales que hay… pero un aroma llama su atención. —¿Hueles eso?

Ichigo se toma un momento en olfatear y saber a qué se refiere su hermana.

—Sí… huele delicioso…

—Debe haber una cabaña cerca… veamos si nos puede dar un poco de comida… o al menos agua.

—Pero andemos con cuidado, no sabemos que clase de gente puede residir allí.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Se adentran en el bosque, teniendo cuidado de no perder la orientación del camino o estarían perdidos. La única pista que tienen es el olor a comida, por lo tanto se guían a través del olfato, yendo donde se sienta más fuerte el aroma.

Terminaron encontrando una cabaña.

Una cabaña de dulces.

Dan un paso adelante, sincronizados, sin creer lo que ven sus ojos. Otro paso y una brisa los cubre.

—El viento está fuerte.

—Sí. —Dice Ichigo. —Que extra-…

—¡Ichigo! —Su hermana se ve feliz y le brillan los ojos. —¡Un chocolate en forma de Chappy!

No se lo cree, pero ahí está, al lado de la puerta hay un Chappy gigante, del tamaño de Rukia, totalmente de chocolate pero sus ojos y nariz están hechas de mashmellows.

—No me lo creo.

—¡Pero ahí está!—Sus mejillas ya están rojas. —Siempre quise comer el Chappy edición chocolate pero mamá no me dejaba por el precio… ¡Y lo encuentro en tamaño XL!

—XXL mas bien.

—Voy a comerlo.

—No deberías, no sabemos que puede tener.

—Vamos, si lo dejan afuera es para los viajeros como nosotros.

—¡Rukia, no!

Pero ya es tarde.

En un segundo su hermana, contenta, da un mordisco.

Y al siguiente una mano femenina le rodea el cuello.

Los hermanos ven sorprendidos a su verdugo: una mujer joven que viste un corto vestido negro que empieza por debajo de sus brazos y termina hasta los muslos, la falda es bastante frufrú mientras arriba tiene un escote circular. Sus pies son cubiertos por unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido y con unos tacones de aguja. Ichigo queda embelesado por su larga cabellera naranja hasta la cintura y unos senos y trasero que le deben ganar a Nelliel, su ex novia. Pero a pesar de toda esa belleza no debe olvidar lo más importante…

Es una bruja.

—Miren nada más… unos niños traviesos. —Su mano ejerce más presión en el agarre.

Ichigo reacciona al oír cómo su hermana se queja de dolor. Corre hacía las mujeres, queriendo salvar a su hermana, pero a Orihime le basta un movimiento de su mano para que las ramas de los árboles lo amarren y lo mantengan bien sujeto.

—¡Suelta a mi hermana, bruja!—No lo dice como insulto, sino como un hecho.

—¿Por qué debería? Es una maleante… destruyendo mi casa cuando se acerca el invierno. —Sin dificultad para ella, la alza sin soltar su cuello y se deleita verla pelear por no morir ahogada. —A los criminales se les castiga con la muerte.

—¡Lo sentimos, no lo sabíamos!—Discute el chico mientras se retuerce. Ella alza una ceja en cuando él consigue dar un paso a pesar de sus ataduras. —¡Estamos cansados, sedientos y hambrientos! ¡Desesperados!—No aparta sus ojos marrones de los grises de ella. —¡Máteme a mí en su lugar pero deje que mi hermana llegue a salvo a la capital!

Esos ojos…

Y esos músculos…

La bruja sonríe, traviesa, y suelta a su presa. Rukia cae al suelo con brusquedad que se pega la cabeza, pero ahora mismo no lo percibe porque esta concentrada en toser y respirar. Su hermano corre a su lado y la revisa en busca de algún daño grave, siendo observado por la mujer misteriosa.

Aparte de las marcas de los dedos de la bruja, parece estar bien.

—Si solo querían comida, debían tocar y pedirlo… no romper mi casa.

—Discúlpeme. —Solloza Rukia tratando de mantener la calma y no chillar como una histérica.

—Puedo… pero eso no borra la maldición. —Sonríe con malicia al ver al par asustados. —Quien ingiere un pedazo de mi casa… ya no puede irse. Ahora me perteneces, ya sea para matarte, servirme… o comerte. —Termina frotándose la barriga. —Hace dos años que no como humano… son un manjar. —Su sonrisa se ensancha más si es posible. —Al menos que me den algo del mismo valor.

Ve directamente a Ichigo, quien se pone de escudo frente a Rukia al verla caminar hacía él. Esas uñas agiladas se acercan a su rostro que jura que le arrancara los ojos… pero no, ella sólo lo toma de las mejillas.

—¿Estás dispuesto a pagarme por la liberación de tu hermana?

—Sí.

—¡Cuidado!—Advierte alzando un dedo. —No es bueno hacer tratos cuando se está desesperado… ni mucho menos con una bruja.

—No me importa… haré el trato que me pidas si salvo a mi hermana.

La bruja disfruta su respuesta.

Exactamente lo que quería.

—Ese es el espíritu pequeño héroe. —Lo felicita y se muerde el labio. —Vengan los dos, los invito a comer. —Les da la espalda muy despreocupada. — Les recomiendo que no intenten escapar que mi bosque los traerá de vuelta… y no tienen las fuerzas de sobra para desperdiciarla.

Inseguros, los hermanos optan por seguirla. Por lo que es capaz de hacer, es mejor llevarla por la paz hasta donde puedan.

El interior de la cabaña no es cómo se lo esperaban de una bruja. Es tan limpia y ordenada como el de un noble. La bruja truena sus dedos y la mesa se llena de comida y platos.

—Podemos comer… está comida es inofensiva.

—¿No íbamos a…?

—Siéntense. —Dictamina y las sillas que quedan se separan de la mesa por sí mismas. La puerta también se cierra. —Es mejor negociar con el estómago lleno. —Sonríe tan amable que uno no creería la maldad que esconde.

Los invitados toman asiento y gritan a causa que las sillas cobraron vida otra vez y los acercaron a la mesa. Sonriendo la bruja sigue comiendo mientras el par mira la comida con desconfianza.

—No es carne de humano… por desgracia. Pueden comerlo sin sentirse culpables. —Una de sus uñas… o garras, se clava en una uva y se la lleva a la boca de una forma seductiva, mirando a Ichigo y se guiña el ojo.

Por fin comieron.

La bruja nota el hambre que de verdad tenían ya que habían comido como para tres personas. Incluso tomaron varias jarras llenas de toda clase de jugos. Por un momento pensó en cerveza pero quiere que el trato sea con los cinco sentidos.

En especial si obtendrá lo que quiere.

—¿Listos para el trato?

—¿Podemos hacer un trato contigo si no sabemos tu nombre?—Reprocha Rukia.

—Calla esclava, tú eres la moneda de cambio… esto es entre tu hermano y yo. —Dice mientras lo apunta con su dedo. —Él ofreció el trato… él será quien negocie.

—Mi nombre es Ichigo. —Reclama el chico molesto.

—Ichigo… que dulce, tal como me gustan. —Dice de forma sugerente, mordiéndole el dedo índice. —Mi nombre es Orihime.

—¿Una bruja con nombre de princesa?

—Ayuda mucho a la hora de engañar a los hombres… muy sabia mi señora madre.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de la libertad de mi hermana?

—Buenos, posesiones valiosas no tienen a la mano. —Comenta casual, tocándose el mentón con su garra. —Los tesoros sentimentales son poderosos para algunos hechizos que habría sido un buen cambio… pero no tienen nada de valor. ¿Por qué?

—Nos asaltaron en el camino.

—Qué triste. —Dice pero su cara delata que no lo siente en realidad. —Eso explica por qué han sido idiotas en entrar al bosque… saben que viven criaturas sobrenaturales aquí, ¿No? En especial nosotras, las brujas. —Lleva un mechón de pelo atrás de su hombro. —Lo hecho, hecho está.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer un trato entonces?—Cuestiona Rukia alzando una ceja.—Acabas de admitir que tenemos nada que ofrecerte.

—¿Tu hermana no entiende lo que es callarse y no meterse?

—Nunca. —Lo admite, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de ésta.

—Ichigo, voy a…

Pero no se sabe qué iba a decir ya que la voz dejó de salir de su boca. Se lleva la mano a la garganta, tan atónica como Ichigo. Ambos ven a la bruja de nombre Orihime, quien sonreía.

—Al fin silencio.

Que Rukia nunca lo sepa, pero su hermano pensó por un segundo que quisiera saber el truco.

Rukia, furiosa, golpea la mesa como exigencia a que le quiten aquel embrujo.

—Eres mi esclava, mi voluntad es la tuya. Si deseo que te calles, te callaras aunque no quieras… si quiero que folles con mi caballo, lo harás aunque llores por piedad… si ordeno a que te suicides, lo cumplirás a pesar que chilles aterrada por no tener control de tu cuerpo… ¿Te queda claro?

Rukia está asustada y le caen un par de lágrimas… pero no deja de mirarla con enojo y determinación, cosa que Orihime termina admirando.

—Volvamos al trato entonces. —Concentra su atención en Ichigo. —Sí, como ella dijo, no tienes un valor… monetario ni sentimental… pero si puedes darme algo. —Enseña tres dedos. —Pasa tres días conmigo y no sólo liberaras a tu hermana, te daré provisiones y un carruaje que los llevara a la capital a salvo.

—¿Tres días contigo? ¿Qué será de Rukia entre tanto?

—La chillona tendrá un cuarto especial, con comodidades mientras se encuentre allí encerrada durante nuestro tiempo, juntos… y tres horas libres en el exterior al día, la pobre necesita sol o se va a enfermar. Baño privado, libros y costuras para pasar el rato, sus comidas aparecerán en su mesa sin faltar… y cualquier cosa que pida se le dará si con eso se le quita el aburrimiento.

—¿Y estará bien? ¿Sin ninguna clase de herida?

—A salvo como un pájaro en su jaula.

—¿Y nos iremos de aquí vivos e ilesos?

—Serán llevados a la Capital sin ni una herida.

Debe haber una trampa.

Todo es demasiado bueno… fácil. ¿Qué tendrá él de importancia como para obtener tal trato?

Pero… ¿Qué otra opción les queda?

—Debes decidir rápido, soy una bruja ocupada.

—Espera un minuto. —Repasa el trato en su cabeza en busca de alguna falacia.

—Tic toooooooooc.

—De acuerdo. Acepto.

Orihime sonríe y aplaude. Entonces se muerde el labio y toca al chico de la mejilla.

—Que el juego comience.

Apenas dijo eso, la silla en que Rukia está sentada le salen ramas que atrapa a la chica como cerdo al palo y entonces, por voluntad propia, el mueble corre, subiendo las escaleras a un destino desconocido. Rukia no se le oía los gritos ya que seguía bajo el embrujo de Orihime.

—¡Rukia! — Se quiso poner de pie pero la mano de Orihime parece tener más fuerza que él.

—Está bien… como ya te dije, voy a dejarla bien atendida en su jaula.

—¿Y yo… qué se supone que hare?

—Ser mi esclavo obviamente. — Declara tomando su mano. — Mi esclavo sexual.

Ichigo abre los ojos de sorpresa, sin creer lo que ha oído. De seguro lo imagino… pero no, esa sonrisa seductora y maligna dice lo contrario.

Y antes de poder quejarse o buscar alguna respuesta, la bruja lo besó.

Le había visto los colmillos como los cuentos de vampiro… pero no le está lastimando, ella lo besa como una humana normal y corriente. Se había sentado entre sus piernas sin despegarse de su boca. Siente sus dedos en la nuca, acariciándole el pelo mientras las garras le rozan con suavidad el cuero cabelludo.

Jadeando, ella corta el beso. Ichigo la contempla lamerse los labios mientras gime sin perder aquella peculiar sonrisa entre sexy y mala.

—Tienes que poner de tu parte Ichigo, o no será divertido. — Le dice mientras le toquetea la nariz con una garra. — ¿Acaso eres virgen?

—N-n-no… no lo soy…

—Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no tienes que ponerte tímido. — Lo besa otra vez y agarra sus manos, guiándolos a sus enormes senos. — Sé un buen esclavo sexual y satisfaceme.

Debería gritar. Debería alegar.

Pero no hace ninguna de esas dos cosas.

En vez de eso, es su turno de empezar el beso, hambriento e intenso.

Siente las garras arrancándole la camisa y acariciarle cada músculo obtenido por el trabajo de obra y las peleas en el pueblo, desde sus hombres bajando por el borde del pantalón y entonces sube por la espalda. Sus propias manos se dedicaron en bajarle el vestido hasta las caderas, dejando los senos libres, que los amasa y presiona, los trata con cariño y con rudeza, sus dedos estiran los pezones y los gemidos que ella libera son como una medalla de victoria.

Corta el beso, bajando por el cuello y disfrutando por fin los senos con su boca. ¿Cómo es que aquella bruja maligna tiene unos melones enormes y suaves? Se turna en chuparlos como un niño con biberón, obteniendo más gemidos y leves rasguños en la espalda, sigue así hasta que la bruja le jala el pelo y le roba un beso. Orihime había hecho aquello sólo para distraerlo y desabrochar los cordones de su pantalón y gime al tocar por fin su pene.

Es más grande de lo que creyó. Aquel descubrimiento la pone más feliz que le muerde el labio inferior como un premio por ser buen niño y contempla el hilo de sangre correr por el mentón de Ichigo.

—Se bueno y mételo en mi coño.

Ichigo no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces. Sostiene su miembro mientras Orihime se alza un poco para que lo pueda meter, tan lento que ella se frustra y a la mitad ya había hecho el trabajo, cosa que le provoca gritar por el grosor.

—Muy grande… y grueso… — Le habían caído lágrimas por los ojos a causa de la lujuria. — Oh, que polla tan perfecta, invadiendo todo mi interior.

Ichigo la agarra del trasero y empieza a moverle las caderas con rapidez y fuerza que la bruja lo disfruta, los gritos la delatan. El vaivén de sus senos por la velocidad atrae a Ichigo y termina devorando uno de los pezones, mordiendo, y sin perder la concentración.

_Este es… es el mortal adecuado para…_

Orihime interrumpe sus pensamientos a causa que se había ganado por fin su orgasmo, arquea la espalda mientras suelta un grito y sus garras rasguñan a Ichigo de los hombros hasta los codos con tanta fuerza que termina saliendo sangre en cada corte. El joven ni siquiera le importó ya que se había venido también y su placer fue más grande que el dolor.

—Lo… lo siento… me he corrido dentro…

—No importa, los mortales no pueden embarazar a las brujas. — Presiona sus mejillas con su mano izquierda, teniendo cuidado de usar la fuerza necesario para no lastimarlo. — Sólo enfócate en darme más placer.

Él la agarra de las caderas en un abrazo y se levanta con ella de la silla, tendiéndola en la mesa luego de tirar lo que hay en el camino. Saca su pene de la vagina y, luego de contemplar como sale el semen que no se puede mantener dentro, acerca su rostro y su lengua empieza a atender su clítoris.

La bruja arquea la espalda otra vez y se presiona a si misma los pezones, jadea por cada lamida perfecta y por los dedos que empezaron a penetrarle el coño. Ichigo había llegado a un punto en que el cuerpo de Orihime se paraliza un segundo y al siguiente suelta una maldición mientras golpea la mesa con el puño y ésta tiembla. Ninguno prestó importancia, ella ocupada en el placer y él en seguir saboreando aquella maravilla.

Por fin le había dado el orgasmo que quería… y luego otro. Ichigo no deja de lamerle el coño, sin importar la cantidad de orgasmos que le dé porque la bruja no le ha ordenado que pare.

—Ichigo. — El esclavo se detiene al oírla. — Trae tu polla para acá.

—Pero… la mesa…

—No se va a caer, ven y haz lo que te digo.

Obedece. Ichigo se sube a la mesa, le levanta las piernas, quedando sobre su dueña y le mete el pene de un movimiento, tal como ella le ordenó. La embiste con fuerza que la mesa sacude y más platos y cubiertos van cayendo y mira ese hermoso rostro sucumbido al placer, se le habían puesto los ojos demasiado húmedos, su piel roja y sudorosa, también un hilo de baba cae por el mentón y su lengua la tenía afuera, lamiendo de vez en cuando el mentón de Ichigo para provocarlo a ir más rápido.

Y en ese momento lo supo.

Aun si iba a irse en tres días, iba a estar maldito igualmente.

Porque ella no se borrará de su mente.

Llegaron a un punto en que no pudieron más y se corren al mismo tiempo, retumbando sus gritos en el comedor.

Jadean, desesperados por buscar aire mientras la mesa se va manchando de fluidos, semen y sangre por las heridas de Ichigo.

Orihime toma otra vez a Ichigo de las mejillas y le roba un beso.

—Sólo tienes que hacer esto por tres días, cada vez que te lo ordene, y tu hermana y tú serán libres… ¿No es un trato justo?

Su prisionero le responde con un beso ansioso y la bruja sonríe entre besos.

Una sonrisa de maldad.

* * *

—Mamá.

Orihime alza la vista de su tarea y contempla a una niña de corta cabellera naranja y ojos marrones.

—Dime Kisa.

—¿Puedo preguntar ya sobre mi padre?

—Depende… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinte.

A pesar que Kisa luce como una niña de siete años, en realidad es más madura ya que las brujas tienen un desarrollo físico más lento que los mortales.

Por eso la bruja luce exactamente igual.

Orihime chasquea la lengua y se sienta en una silla. Da un par de palmadas en su rodilla y Kisa se sienta en éstas, sintiendo los brazos de su madre.

—Veinte ya… el mortal ya debe andar por los cuarenta si no se ha muerto. — Le agarra una muñeca y contempla sus pequeñas garras. — Ya sabes que las brujas no nos relacionamos con mortales… los usamos para procrear o comerlos.

—¿Cómo engañaste a mi padre para que tuviera sexo contigo y así tenerme?

—Oh, es muy gracioso querida… yo no sabía que era con él procrearía, sólo me acosté con él porque era tan guapo que quería esa polla. — El recuerdo le provoca sacar la lengua y saborear su garra del dedo índice. — Lo engañe haciéndole creer que su hermana estaba maldita y que se liberaría si era mi esclavo tres días.

—¿Y se lo creyó sin sospechar?

—Estaba desesperado y le eche más presión para que no pensara del truco. — Se burla con una sonrisa de orgullo. — Mientras follábamos me di cuenta que con él te tendría y guarde silencio… es más, se fue tranquilo de no haberme embarazado sin importar cuánto semen me dio… me sorprende que no tuviera trillizas ahora que lo pienso.

—¿Crees que se habrá olvidado de ti y de la casa?

Su madre elabora una sonrisa maligna por pensar en el pelinaranja.

—Su piel tiene cicatrices de mis garras… no importe que tanto ame a una mujer, cada vez que las veas, pensará en nuestros tres días y se excitara sin paz… pero nunca me encontrará. — Se lame el labio inferior. — Es mi presa hasta su muerte.

—Pero te ves arrepentida.

—Eso querida… es por no haber negociado más días. — Suspira hondo. — La muy tonta de mí… ahora déjame terminar de cocinar que ya sabes lo difícil que es cocinar la carne de los ancianos… y ve a terminar tu trabajo.

**FIN.**


End file.
